Inspired by Sadie
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Blaine constantly has dreams in which his siblings are being harmed, but why? Is it in hope that their perfection will be harmed so his parents will be forced to love him? Klaine. Blangst. Cooper and Blaine.
1. Sweetest Sister

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so since I haven't written anything in a while, I thought I'd upload one of my drafts. It includes Cooper, but more of a fictional family I have created of Blaine's. Includes some Klaine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, lose the hair-gel. And the bow-tie." Blaine's older sister, Sadie yelled. "I'm not taking you clubbing dressed like that. It's enough your taking your boyfriend."<p>

"What am I suppose to wear? This is the most club-esque outfit I could put together!" Blaine answered, checking himself out in the mirror, he thought he looked fine.

"Take some of Cooper's clothes. Or dad's, he will never know." Sadie demanded.

"Alright." Blaine whimpered.

Sadie had finally agreed to let Kurt and Blaine tag along to a party, after months of begging. Blaine ended up trading his $100 gift card to Macy's to get Sadie to do this. Blaine was pumped.

Blaine's parents were out for the weekend on some romantic cruise for their anniversary, and left Sadie in charge. Not the best choice, but Blaine wasn't complaining.

"Hey Lucy." Blaine waved as he passed by his younger sister's room. There was heavy-metal music bursting throughout her room, but he thought he'd try to make another effort to connect with his emotionally unstable sister.

Blaine rummaged through his older brothers clothes, careful not to wake the snoring man. Everything was so plain and dull. He picked up a pair of black, ripped jeans. Blaine quietly whined at the thought that he was going to be forced to wear pants that actually covered his ankles. He picked up a plain blue shirt and a leather jacket. Blaine began to tip-toe out of his brother's messy room, when he realized he was missing one thing: socks. The only socks Blaine owned were either neon or sequined. He picked up a pair of black socks and worked his way out of Cooper's room.

"This okay?" Blaine asked after changing into his brother's clothes.

"You actually look sort of hot." Sadie answered, nodding her head in approval.

Blaine didn't even want to know what sort of fit Sadie was going to throw when she saw Kurt's outfit choice, he was sure it wasn't going to be of Sadie's taste.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat quietly in the back of Sadie's car, discreetly holding hands and sharing brief glances at each other. Sadie had always been very critical of Blaine's lifestyle, but eventually accepted him. She still often makes snarky, rude comments to him, but Blaine learned to ignore it.<p>

"You're really bringing your brother and his boyfriend, Sade?" Sadie's date said rudely. "Look at them, their holding hands. Gross."

"I know, but I had too. Just pretend you don't know them." Sadie conformed.

Kurt bitch-glared Sadie and her boyfriend, as Blaine opened his mouth to say something witty, but decided it would be best to leave it. Besides, he was going to have a great time with the person he loved.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat awkwardly on an overcrowded couch. The couple next to them was all over each other, and on the other side of them sat an old man who stared hungrily at Kurt. They both wanted nothing but to leave, but Sadie and her boyfriend were nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hey, why don't you have any beer in your hand?" A random man asked drunkenly.

"Not really our thing." Blaine answered, as Kurt's grip on his hand tightened.

"Oh. Alright. Hey, your Sadie's brother, right?" The man asked, almost falling over but managed to catch himself on the banister nearby.

"Yes. Who are you?" Blaine asked politely.

"HEY EVERYONE, IT'S THE WHORE'S BROTHER!" The man screamed. "AND HE'S HERE WITH ANOTHER BOY!"

Everyone's attention was turned towards them. Kurt gasped as Blaine's face grew red with anger. He shot up out of his seat and made a fist. "What did you just say?"

"Your sisters so _easy._" The man chuckled. "And cheap."

Blaine couldn't take that. He turned from civil, proper Blaine to a bad boy. Blaine's fist hit the jaw of the stranger, knocking the man to the floor. The room was quiet as Blaine began to cry and Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor.

Sadie ran into the room, her shirt on inside out and her lipstick smeared.

"What the hell happened, Blaine?" She screamed.

"He…he…he insulted you!" Blaine stuttered, shaking violently. He was completely against violence, but someone insulted his family, and that wasn't okay.

* * *

><p>"Blaine I can't believe you, I'm never taking you anywhere again." Sadie raged.<p>

"How many times am I going to have to tell you I'm sorry?" Blaine pleaded.

"You embarrassed me! You can't just go around punching people, no matter what they do!" Sadie demanded.

Blaine didn't answer her back. He sat quiet in the back of the car, staring out the window. They had already dropped off Kurt, and the man Sadie brought with to the party was never spoken about, and Blaine didn't bother to ask where he was.

Sadie muttered profanity, she was so angry smoke was practically spewing out of her ears. Blaine had only gotten Sadie this mad once, on Easter when she was in the fifth grade and Blaine was in the first. He had accidently poured the dye he was using to color the Easter eggs all over Sadie's favorite dress. Sadie was so upset, she pinned Blaine to the floor and made him watch as she broke every single one of the eggs he had carefully decorated and named. Blaine cried for hours, and they weren't on speaking terms for a whole week. But they were young adults now, and they needed to handle this in a civil manner.

Sadie swerved around cars, she was clearly drunk.

"Sadie, let me drive. I didn't drink." Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"No, I can handle this. Leave me alone." Sadie stammered.

Blaine suddenly became fearful. Why didn't he notice she was drunk before they started driving? He was probably too shaken up from the fight.

Suddenly, Blaine saw the bright flash of headlights. Then, the world went still.

* * *

><p>"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep" The monitor steadily buzzed.<p>

Blaine opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy and he could only hear low whispers, footsteps and the loud monitor.

"..and he will be awake soon, but he will probably be very cranky due to the anesthesia." he heard a soft, low voice say.

His vision was finally starting to clear up. Blaine looked down at his body, that was not covered up by his previous outfit, instead a pale blue hospital gown.

"wha-what happened?" Blaine said groggily.

No one answered him. Blaine looked around the room to see Kurt, asleep on a large chair in the corner of the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine muttered. He was still asleep. "Kurt?" he managed to say louder.

Kurt's eyes twitched, and he slowly awoke.

"Blaine?" Kurt said sleepily. "Blaine!" Kurt said again, this time with more energy.

Kurt rushed to his bedside and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "You're okay!"

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine said, trying to ignore his throbbing body.

"Well, you and your sister got in a…erm-" Kurt paused, he knew if he told Blaine that his boyfriend would instantly start to panic.

"Kurt" Blaine said, pausing to catch his breath. "tell me, what happened?"

The monitor next to Blaine's bed started to beep faster.

"You and your sister got into a car accident." Kurt said quickly, hoping Blaine didn't hear it.

"car accident? Is she okay?" Blaine panicked, his heart monitor started to beep rapidly.

"Blaine calm down. Doctor Nancy! Help!" Kurt shouted.

The doctor ran into the room. She quickly pulled out a needle and jabbed Blaine in the arm, sedating him. His eyes slowly drooped closed and his heart rate slowed down majorly.

"Go home, Kurt. His family is here and his parents are going to try their best to get home as soon as humanly possible. You need to sleep in a comfortable area."Doctor Nancy said sympathetically.

"No. I need to be here when he wakes up!" Kurt rebelled.

"Alright, well go outside in the waiting room. His family needs your charm."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down in an empty seat next to an unfamiliar member of Blaine's family who looked like she just walked off the runway. "<em>Why hadn't Blaine told me about her<em>?" Kurt thought.

"Move, gay boy." The girl said rudely.

"_That's why_." Kurt thought.

He got up and moved next to Blaine's sister, Lucy who never seemed to notice his existence.

She didn't even move her intense stare towards Kurt. She sat, staring blankly at the waiting room wall. Her black eyeliner was smudged by tears, contradicting Kurt's theory that she was an emotionless robot.

Kurt looked around at the waiting room. It was filled with very good-looking, proper people (minus Lucy, who would be very pretty without all the heavy makeup).

* * *

><p>Hours went by before there were any updates on Sadie or Blaine.<p>

"Anderson family?" A friendly nurse asked.

Blaine's older brother, Cooper stood up.

"Can I talk with you privately?" The nurse asked.

"_Oh no._" Kurt thought. He couldn't bear the thought of Blaine being dead. Tears started streaming down Kurt's face.

Cameron followed the nurse into the room next door, that was merely only being separated by a window.

Everyone's depressing stares were now aimed towards Cooper and the nurse. All of the sudden, Cooper broke down into tears.

* * *

><p>One Month Later:<p>

The Anderson family sat quietly eating dinner. Things have been awkward ever since Sadie's paralysis. Blaine knew they wished it was him who had taken the beating, instead of their precious first-born who fit into their expectations.

"Blaine, you're in charge of clean-up." Mrs. Anderson said wearily. Mrs. Anderson barely slept anymore, she had quit her job to stay home and be on-call twenty four seven for Sadie.

"But, I did it last week. And I was planning on going out after dinner…" Blaine groaned.

"Do what your mother says." Mr. Anderson bellowed. His voice was empowering.

The Anderson's quietly finished eating, and quickly strayed from the table, leaving Blaine their dirty dishes to clean up.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the end of Kurt's bed, in the fetal position, heaving out soft sobs.<p>

"...Blaine?" Kurt said sleepily and softly. "Blaine, what's wrong, honey?"

Kurt made his way to the end of the bed, cuddling up next to Blaine and began stroking his hair gently.

"I had the dream again. The one where Sadie was paralyzed and-"

"Shhh, it's okay." Kurt cut Blaine off, kissing him on the forehead and cuddling closer. "It's all just a dream. Sadie is fine."

Blaine slowly calmed down, and gave Kurt a kiss.

"Thank you for putting up with me." Blaine chuckled in between silent sobs.

"Anytime. Now go back to sleep."

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt echoed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I wasn't sure how to end this. Pretty cheesy, huh?<strong>

**Please comment/review! I want to know how to improve my writing! **

**Thank you for reading(:**


	2. Magdalene Asylum

**Authors Note: Okay, so this one is about Blaine's fictional younger sister, Lucy, who is sort of goth and dark. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Blainers! Family meeting time, so having flirty phone conversations with your lover." Cooper called out from outside of Blaine's room.<p>

"Kurt, I gotta' go. Cooper needs me. I love you, bye." Blaine said into the phone.

"I love you, too." Kurt echoed and hung up the phone.

Blaine jumped off of his bed and walked slowly down into his family's living room. He knew family meetings meant something serious was happening, and they mainly consisted of Blaine being scrutinized and bashed on by his parents.

As Blaine entered the finely furnished Anderson living room, he could see the complete awe in each of his family members' faces.

"Take a seat, Blaine. You are late." Mr. Anderson dictated.

Blaine sat in an empty spot on the leather couch next to his brother Cooper and noticed they were all avoiding staring at his younger sister, Lucy's eyes. She was always the very awkward, misfit of the family but-

"Lucy is pregnant." Sadie blurted.

Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor. At first he was incredibly angry. _How could Lucy do such a thing?_ then fear overcame him. _Oh my gosh, father is going to beat her. Just like he did to me. _then to confusion _She is fourteen! Who was she even dating?_

"Oh my-" Blaine began.

"I'm keeping the baby." Lucy announced dully, staring at a blank spot on the wall.

"No you're not. That baby won't be in a good place where you're going." Mr. Anderson yelled.

"And where exactly is that, _father_?" Lucy said brassily.

"A magdalene asylum." Mr. Anderson said coldy.

"Those still exist? Are you serious, no way-" Lucy back-talked.

"You are going. You need to regain yourself, and the baby will go to a good home. With a fit mother." Mrs. Anderson yelled, but a little less harshly than Mr. Anderson.

"And I'm not?" Lucy seethed.

"Of course not! Your fourteen! And you dress like a promiscuous heavy-metal rocker. You are going to that asylum no matter what, Lucy Mae Anderson. This is your fault, you are the one who chose to have." Mrs. Anderson stopped for a minute and shuddered at the next sentence. "_premarital sex._"

"And I don't regret it. It was wonderful. And I suppose you don't know about Kurt and Blaine do you? Or Sadie and Josh? Or Cooper and Jessica? They all did it. Hard. Before they were even married." Lucy retorted.

The room fell dead silent, the Anderson children all staring at each other with terrified expressions. They were all dead.

"...Kurt and Blaine?" Mr. Anderson said softly. "How could you lay with another man? You are going to burn in the deepest pits of hell. I pity you." His voice became louder and angrier with each word.

"Yes dad, I did. But I didn't get pregnant, Kurt didn't get pregnant? Why does it matter? We are just two people, madly in love and wanted to give the most to each other. Lucy, on the other hand, probably just did it with some random moron at some concert. She got _ pregnant_, dad. This is about her. I did nothing wrong." Blaine relented.

"I oughta' kill you!" Mr. Anderson screamed, lunging at Blaine, fists ready to punch.

* * *

><p>Blaine shot out of his bed, clutching onto a pillow that once was under his head and was shaking tremendously. He felt soft, warm hands running through the curls on his head.<p>

"Shh...it's alright. I'm here." He heard a comforting, familiar voice say. "It's just a dream. You are alright, everyone is all right. Now go back to sleep. I love you."

Blaine was too tired to ask who it was. He knew it wasn't a stranger, and he figured it was Kurt. They had fallen asleep that night watching Teen Mom, but he remembered Kurt saying if he didn't get home, Burt would be worried sick. Oh well, he would find out in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, poor Blaine. ): btw: I haven't decided if it was Kurt who woke up that night after falling asleep cuddling Blaine and was comforting him, or if it was Cooper who heard Blaine screaming in the middle of the night and came to comfort him. So think who you please.<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please comment/ review!**


End file.
